


Taming the Halfbreed

by sweet_arsenic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Not Happy, Omega Keith (Voltron), Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sex Change, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_arsenic/pseuds/sweet_arsenic
Summary: Voltron has fallen. Zarkon claims his prize.WARNING: This is dark so pure people stay away





	Taming the Halfbreed

**Author's Note:**

> This is super dark, please refer to the tags and don't read if you are sensitive to these things. Remember, this warning is for your own good.

The Galra Empire is not destined to fall.

His father, his grandfather, their fathers have repeated this to him from the moment he was brought to the world. And he knew it was a fact that he had to fight to keep throughout his reign.

Even after he is to give up the crown to his heir and leave his mortal body, he was determined to keep it a fact in whatever means possible.

Voltron was an obstacle, the mighty legendary hero of the universe that rallied allies behind it, raising a flag of peace and hope.

Peace and hope are but a foundation of a revolution, they do not have a place in a nation. In an empire.

That is why they fell to their doom in a fashion befitting of the hero from the legends. It swept the known universes in fear, in hopelessness. Gone was their brave hero, fallen in the hands of an empire they were once vowed to destroy.

Lord Zarkon spared two of the paladins from the gladiator pits after their defeat. He kept the green paladin as a tool for the empire, putting her intelligence into use. He kept the princess as his second wife, his trophy for a hard-earned victory. Indeed, he enjoyed taking the hope of the fallen Alteans and reducing her to nothing but a bedmate. As he thought of pleasuring himself with her for nights to come as long as he sat on the throne, he reveled in the thought of breaking her spirit. It did the rebellion well to remember that their princess was nothing but a bitch now.

As for the red paladin-

From the moment he saw him, he was determined to make him his. The red paladin’s beauty was entrancing, mesmerizing. He was unlike any other Galra he had seen, any other half-breed he had seen. Instead of fur, his body was lined with creamy ivory skin, while his hair was a beautiful raven color. The half-breed looked laughably Omega by Galra standards, but it was quite a shame that humans were limited from having such secondary sexes. With fiery violet eyes and a strong attitude, he showed the grace and resilience of a true Galra, his blood only sullied partially by his human race.

Zarkon wanted to break him. So he sent him to the pleasure house.

He visited nearly every day then, checking up on his favorite whore and watching him break the more Galra came to defile him in every way. The boy would be crying, sobbing, thrashing wildly — but never begging. Not a plea left his luscious lips before a thick cock would eventually plunged down his throat — becoming a chore for someone in that line of work.

Emperor Zarkon was content with playing it out. He did not enjoy it when his toys broke fast so he watched in amusement as he witnessed the paladin break little by little as lines of soldiers fucked him raw day by day.

But he was in no means uninterested making it an easy process for the paladin. He added a special feature to the paladin before he was given away to a brothel that the generals and soldiers frequented, a Druid-designed human cunt in exchange for his poor excuse of a cock. It would make the paladin very much like a Galra Omega. And, not wasting the chance to mark the slave, Zarkon instructed for the Galra insignia to be marked on the slave's inner thigh. Once the slave spreads his legs, he would present the gifts of the Galra Empire.

Whenever the Emperor visited, they reserved the red paladin especially for him. He was his to do as he pleased. Once he had even invited a whole table of military officials to that brothel with him, where they shared the paladin’s weeping cunt throughout the night, using him until they were all but holding a lifeless doll and fucking it in the air, the paladin already too drained to move after being passed between too many Galra.

Humans were small creatures compared to Galra. He relished in this fact whenever he kills one, but loves it especially when he fucks one, he found. The red paladin was so small, Zarkon could fold him in half as he fucked him. Could contort his frail body in whatever way he wished. Once he impaled him like so, with both legs pulled straight up as he displayed his sex to his generals.

This was during a meeting. They had brought in whores for entertainment and the red paladin immediately sought him out, knowing he would be punished not to. Zarkon wasted no time removing his complicated armor, opting instead to unsheathe his erect phallus.

The slave climbed his lap on his own, sitting on the penis as if it were a throne.

Zarkon sometimes used his rear channel. The Emperor enjoyed seeing the paladin so pleasured when he pinched and played with his little parts, his wet cunt. Sometimes he finds himself stimulating the paladin’s sensitive inner lips while roughly fucking him on the other end.

That night, their audience looked over the slave's cunt as if it were the main attraction. Their hungry eyes trailed and followed the hairless, flushed lips leading up to a swollen clit. It was made much like a flower, opening up to anyone who forces it open and unveiling the sweet nectar within. It was trained to.

Finding it very amusing that this slave’s captivating beauty was the center of attention, he had instructed the slave to open himself up to a crowd. He found pleasure in the way the slave sobbed as his trembling fingers did as told in embarrassment, parting his folds even more and exposing his sensitive parts to the cold air as the Emperor fucked him from behind.

Soon news travelled around the empire of what his paladin has become. High ranking officials from all around visited seeking the taste of the human cunt, but most especially seeking the taste of revenge. Most of those generals, Voltron had faced in the past. Has defeated in battle, humiliated in some way.

Now, with one of the paladins presented as nothing but a pet throughout the Empire, none wasted their time flying to that brothel, fucking him, using him, beating him, paying their respects to the now fallen warrior.

Emperor Zarkon remember a day fondly when he found the paladin had been abused in every way possible in the brothel. Hour after hour since the news spread, enemies of the rebels and of Voltron paid to have him. Sometimes one at a time, sometimes all at once in a room filled with what seemed to be an entire ship crew. The members of the brothel remember it as the day that not a second passed that the halls were not filled with screams of the paladin. By the end of it, the young man had the markings of soldiers soiling his dark hair and pale skin, bruises and scars lining along his body, the red eyes full of tears and emptiness.

The red paladin had lost his spirit. The entire Empire had fucked it out of him.

Now he sits obediently on his laps during gladiator fights, adorning jewelry and clothes that did little to hide his modified body, content with being the Emperor’s favorite toy. Sometimes Zarkon would fondle parts of his body, mark what is his. But he never defiles the paladin in front of the stadium.

That is until the Champion is fighting and he feels the paladin tense up in his arms. Interested, he waited out until the conclusion of the fight to assert the paladin’s place now. Both of their's.

When the Champion looked at the throne, he was met with them sight of his former friend and fellow-paladin, Keith. He was met with the sight of Keith being breeded by the Emperor of the Galra Empire.

The crowd has jeered and laughed, it was not an uncommon vulgarity among Galra. Instead, they joined in with dirty comments and degrading dialogue towards the red paladin. But the Champion still seemed so terrified. He had worn such a lovely expression on his face. The Emperor could only hope the paladin’s cries were heard all the way down the actual pits. He wanted the former black lion to know that he had take his friend in every way possible, broken him beyond repair, thrown him to the ground for the Empire to violate and do as they wished with him.

The boy was left a panting mess once he had finished, bony legs barely having the energy to keep himself up. Still, Zarkon had pulled his body up and presented it to the stadium.

“This was the red paladin of the mighty Voltron, defender of the universe. This was your enemy, who killed your kind and harmed your people. Now he is weak! Now he is nothing!” The Emperor’s eyes held held a dangerous glint as he gazed through the expanse of the stadium, all eyes were on him. “Now, he is the lowest of all whores and serves the Empire like a true Omega. Now, Voltron is _dead_!”

The crowd around him cheered, but his eyes remained only on the Champion's. Burning rage, blood lust. Yes, it was the makings of a fine soldier.

But for now, Zarkon focused on the paladin he had already bent to his will, sobbing quietly as humiliation washed over him and the crowd was made to witness it.

The war was over but that didn't mean Zarkon stopped playing the game. What a shame it would be if he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: toned down the general fucked up-ness of the story. Wow I should really start writing while sober again.
> 
> PS you can visit my Tumblr [ here](https://omegakeith.tumblr.com/) (I'm less fucked up there)


End file.
